Mission: Assemble Dee-Dee Transport
Assemble Dee-Dee Transport is a main mission. It becomes available after Mission: The Cave on Amber Island. Description We are in need of a three-wheeled Dee-Dee vehicle for the city transportation system. Assemble a Dee-Dee vehicle at the Assembly Station then give it to Antoine. Conduct of the mission After completing Mission: The Cave on Amber Island and waiting until the next day, Presley shows up in front of the Workshop. Presley gives news to the player that Mayor Gale has secured the funding of building the Dee-Dee Transport and posts five commissions on the commission board in the Commerce Guild. The commission board has 5 separate "Assemble Dee-Dee Transport" commissions. Any builder, including Higgins, can grab the commission. As a main mission, this mission can be taken simultaneously with another secondary commission, as long as this commission is not taken with another "Assemble Dee-Dee Transport" mission. After taking the mission, Petra can provide information on where to obtain the material used in making the Dee-Dee Transport, the Small Engine. The following materials are needed to craft the Dee-Dee Transport: Reporting to Antoine: If the player manages to complete all five commissions for building Dee-Dee Transports, this will trigger an achievement. The player receives the diagram for the Dee-Dee Transport as one of the initial blueprints, and the easiest way to get this achievement is to craft the five Dee-Dee Transports before completing the Amber Island missions, in order to hand in all five Dee-Dee commissions on the day they become available. Places of interest *Workshop *Commerce Guild *Research Center Rewards * +300 * 1000 * 1800 NPC comments about the Dee-Dees *It is unclear from the game files who speaks these lines, but the following lines of dialogue can be encountered during the course of this mission: **I heard the Mayor is building a cross city transportation system! It's suppose to be some wicked technology from the past! Maybe a robot will be the driver! (Toby) **I have some reservations about a transportation system. The one being used in Atara creates quite a bit of pollution. (Nora) **I think the Dee-Dee system will be great for our town. It'll greatly increase our commerce, to say of nothing else. And I don't have to walk anymore! Walking too much isn't good for my complexion. (Antoine) **Gale has wanted this transportation system ever since he was it demonstrated in Atara. (Russo) **If we get this transportation system in place, I can go out farther to buy fresh produces! (Django) **So the Mayor finally decided to implement his transportation system after all these years. (?) **Maybe I can get a side job as a Dee-Dee driver. That way I can bring in some extra cash. (Mars) **I hope the prices for raw materials can come down a bit once the transports come into service.(Carol) **I can't wait for the Dee-Dees to be implemented. I've read in newspapers about how these transports helped Atara prosper. (Polly) **I hope the transports don't scare all the fish away with their sounds. (Qiwa) **While I'm all for the Mayor spending money to make our town better, I think there are better options than a Dee-Dee system. I rode them in Atara before...not a smooth ride if you ask me. (Albert) **How did the Mayor save up so much money for a transport system? If he had that much money, he should have just given all the citizens a holiday bonus. Wouldn't that be nice!(Sonia) **Hmm, with the Dee-Dees, I guess I can finally travel around the Portia countryside. The surrounding areas are quite pretty, I'm told. (Phyllis) **I have been working with the Mayor to draft up the Dee-Dee plans. The city will be in the red for a while, but we think it'll pay for itself quite quickly. (Presley) **I wonder how much pollution the transports will cause. Will the downsides be worth the effort? (Tody) **Everyone in town's excited about the transport system. I'm looking forward to it as well! (Remington) **Who wants to ride transports? Horses are still the best! (McDonald) **If you ask me, I'd take a horse over a piece of metal any day of the week. But that's just me. (Arlo) **Everyone's talking about some new transportation thing. I don't know what they're talking about!(Sophie) **Are you going to be the one building the new Dee-Dees? I can't wait!(Emily) **I hope the transportation system works out. I've invested a lot of capital on this project. From what I hear though, I have the town's support. (Gale) **I rode the Dee-Dees in Atara before, they're slow and uncomfortable. Still better than walking, I guess.(Gust) **I wonder at what times the transport Dee-Dees will run. Sometimes I work very late when I'm out in the field.(Xu) **Papa has been very excited about the new transportation system. He said that I would be able to take it to go farther than just walking. I can't wait to try it out!(Ginger) **I think the Dee-Dees will really improve our lives! If nothing else, it's a demonstration of the good use of ancient technology. (Petra) **Why are towns people excited about a Dee-Dee transport? The ancients had vehicles that went 1000 klicks an hour, on the ground! Imagine that! (Merlin) **I hear that we'll have metal horses in our town soon. I wonder if they're friendly.(Oaks) **My kids don't get to see a lot of vehicles out here. They see the long distance buses and boats, an occational (sic) plane, but that's about it. I tried to tell them that there are more vehicles in Atara, but they have a hard time imagining it. (Lucy) **I really hope Gale knows what he's doing. I know the transports will help with Portia's economy...but I don't know, what if they explode or something? (Lee) **I'm writing a major article for the Portia transport system, I hope it gets published in the Atara Times. (Mei) **Unlike a lot of the other folks around here, I think I'll still be walking even after the Dee-Dees come online. (Aadit) **I hope my fellow Corps officers don't get lazy with their patrols once the Dee-Dees start operating. (Sam) **What's the commotion about some land vehicles being put into use? They're so inelegant compared to boats. (Wuwa) **I saw the diagrams for the Dee-Dees, they're so small! They won't be able to carry anything of size! (Dawa) **Maybe I should throw my name into the hat to become a Dee-Dee driver. (Liuwa) **I never liked exercising. Now, with the Dee-Dees, I don't even have to walk. I like it! (Sanwa) **The Mayor has agreed to give us an interview about the Portia transport system. If we frame it right, we'll get a lot of readers for this story. (Erwa) **I see, so the Mayor is trying to implement the Dee-Dee system that Atara developed. This will be great! More stranger wares will show up for me to snatch up! (Mysterious Man?) **I rode on top of the metal horse yesterday, it was like surfing on the waves. (Oaks) **I hope more people will show up in Portia once the transportation system is complete. That way, I can sell more flowers. (Alice) **I hope when the Mayor's transportation system opens, there will be more people coming here to buy my sister's flowers. (Jack) **I still think it's more manly to walk. I don't trust a piece of machine welded together with relics from the past...no offense to you. (Paulie) **I'm looking forward to the transportation system. I hope more will people show up to my bakery when it's done. (Martha) **When Molly and I go joyriding on the transports, it'll be no boys allowed! (Dolly) **Dolly and I have already planned to go joyriding on the Dee-Dees once they're operational! It'll be so fun, I'm sure of it! (Molly) Trivia * Previously, this mission became available after Mission: Bridge to Amber Island. Assemble Dee-Dee Transport